Bleeding Out
by MorganPines8998
Summary: How far would you go to save someone you loved, someone you cared about, someone you just couldn't live without? What if it wasn't that they were in danger? What if it was that they were going to turn into somebody you know they would never want to be? How do you save them from that? Based off of the song Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons
1. Prolouge

**Greetings my fellow Fallers! (I think that's the name for the fans…?) Yes. I realize that I never finished 'What Lies Beneath the Surface'…. And I'm not sure if I ever will…maybe. BUT I'm hoping this story will make up for it!**

**Sanity: You never finish your stories….**

**Me: Yes I do!**

**Sanity: Excluding your one shots…. You've only ever finished ONE fanfiction.**

**Me:….. LIAR.**

**Sanity: *facepalm***

**Enjoy! C:**

_PROLOUGE_

How far would you go to save someone you loved, someone you cared about, someone you just couldn't live without?  
What if it wasn't that were in danger? What if it was that they were going to turn into somebody you know they would never want to be?

How do you save them from that?

How do you save them from giving into their inner demon? That reckless uncaring monster that exists in all of us.

Seems impossible, right?

Because the thing is that once it's triggered, once you give into that inner demon, there's almost no hope for them.

Unless you do something reckless.  
Unless you do something that makes them remember who they are.

Not a monster.  
Not a demon.  
But a person.

A person, who will run home and see what you've done to bring them back.

Maybe they'll scream  
Maybe they'll go into a frenzy of anger and unforgiveness.

Or maybe they'll break into a thousand pieces.

A thousand pieces that no matter how hard you try to glue them back, they'll always be cracks in-between.

Cracks where the tears will run down. A defined path of truth. A path that can never be changed.

No matter what.

**Well that was lame…. It sounded better when I wrote the first draft in my notebook at the passport renewal office…. **

**Anyway, the actual story is going to be switching between Dipper's POV and Mabel's POV. It's also based off a roleplay my and friend did. (Shout out to one of my best bud's Mel :3) **

**So…. Review? Hope you enjoy the actual story?**

**Sanity: or hope she actually finishes it…..**

**Me: -.- *ties, gags and throws in the nearest lake***

**Sanity: *drowns***

…**. Bye byez C:**


	2. Allergic

**I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY REALLY…..**

**Oh yeah, I DON'T own Gravity Falls. **

**But if I did….. hehehehehe….. **

**A 14 year old girl can dream, right?**

**ENJOY**

_Dipper's POV_

_HDBVVJS JDUGUVNS JFNFSJSJ_

I crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it across the attic, assuming it landed in the waste basket. I'd been working on this code for the past few weeks since we got to Gravity Falls. It was our third summer here and Mabel and I had turned 14 not too long ago.

I grabbed a leftover piece of birthday cake that Soos and Wendy made for our birthday from the night stand. Since last year it became a tradition to have a Gravity Falls birthday party the day Mabel and I came, considering our birthday usually fell on the last week of school and our parents dropped us off here about a week after that. It's kind of ironic though, two years ago the last thing we wanted to do was to come here and now we hate to leave at the end of every summer.

I was ready to give up for the rest of day when Mabel burst through the door, gripping her new magazine against her chest as if it were the very thing keeping her alive at the moment. Of course knowing Mabel, it probably was.

We hadn't really changed that much though, Mabel was still her hyperactive, sweater making self. Of course she got taller and the only main difference was that she mostly wore her hair in a braid now.

I on the other hand was still…. Well… sort of a wimp as most people would say. Like Mabel, I did get taller (I'll never get how she's still one millimetre taller than me.) and my voice was almost done changing. It still however squeaks sometimes, which of course has led to teasing among others. What are you gonna do?

"The newspaper stand had the new issue of Tiger Beat! EEP!" Mabel screamed, most likely at frequencies only dogs should hear.

"Good for you, Mabel."

She plopped down on her bed and started flipping through random pages in her magazine.

"Hey Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

"There's leftover cake in the fridge if you want that."

"Could we go to the diner?!"

I put down '3' and faced her, that grinning, puppy dog face greeting me.

Don't give in.

Don't give in.

Darn it.

"Alright, alright."

"Yay! Lemme get my sweater!"

Mabel ran out of the room and ran downstairs to get her rainbow sweater. I got out of bed, placed '3' in my sweater for safekeeping and put on my sneakers, meeting her at the door five minutes later.

"Let's go, Mabel."

I opened the door and started walking towards the road that would take us into town, I turned around and realized that Mabel wasn't moving out from under the awning that blocked the sun from the porch.

"Mabel? You coming or what?"

She bit her lip and hesitantly stepped into the sun, wincing as if the action was causing her pain. I jogged back over to her to make sure she was okay.

"Mabel? You okay?"

She exhaled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy, the sun's pretty hot today."

That struck me as weird, normally Mabel loved the sun (the only exception to that was when heat waves passed over) and the heat never really bothered her that much anyway. She wears sweaters in the middle of summer for crying out loud!

"You sure?"

She grinned at me as if nothing ever happened.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now come on! Let's go!"

She grabbed my arm and started running down the road, laughing the whole way. Ignoring my pleads to slow down before she ripped my arm out of its socket.

**THE LINE OF BREAK… OF DEATH!**

The bells jingled when we opened the door to the diner, it was fairly empty today. Mabel and I grabbed the first seat we saw by the window. A few minutes later Lazy Susan came by to take our order.

"Morning kids!"

"Morning Lazy Susan!" We said in unison.

"What'll you have?" She replied, taking out her notebook and pencil.

"Two pancakes! With lots of syrup!"

"Coming right up!"

A few minutes later Lazy Susan came back with two plates of pancakes and two bottles of syrup. I pulled out twenty five dollars and handed it to her. The benefits of birthday money, not having to rely on Grunkle Stan for cash.

"Hey Dipper, wanna have a syrup race?" Mabel asked, already holding up the bottle to her mouth.

"You're on!" I replied.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Lazy Susan said, pulling out a plate of bread from a basket. "There was some leftover garlic bread in the back and I thought you might want some."

"Thanks Lazy Susan." I said, taking one of the slices of bread from the plate she rested on the table. Mabel's eyes went to the size of plates once Lazy Susan left.

"Mabel…? You alright…?"

No answer. Just a blank, terrified stare at what was in front of her.

"Mabel?"

Nothing.

I held up the piece of bread I was going to eat closer to her face.

"Mabel it's just bread, it's not gonna-"

"KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Mabel screamed, scrabbling out of the booth so far she fell on the floor and high tailed it towards the door.

"Mabel!" I screamed after her.

I climbed out of the booth and ran towards the door as fast as I could. I pushed open the door and looked outside, I couldn't see her anyway.

"Mabel! Mabel!" I yelled, walking out into the parking lot and looking everywhere I could.

But it was no use.

She was gone.

***le imitates Belt from The Croods* DUN DUN…. DUUUUUNNNNN**

**Yeah I saw The Croods yesterday with the cousin…. And we saw Oz The Great and Powerful today.**

**Very good movies. Go see 'em if you like cartoons or witches.**

**ANYWAY.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, give feedback.**

**No. flames.**

**The next chapter will be in Mabel's POV. **

**It's pretty obvious what's happened to her but… meh. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**~MorganViking8998**


	3. Once Bitten

**Greetings my faithful readers!**

**Yes. I actually am updating on time for once! By my own choice!**

**Not because of a certain threatening review sent by a certain friend of mine. *cough MELISSA cough***

**Still, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS, SADLY. BUT ALEX HIRSCH IS STILL EPIC.**

_MABEL'S POV._

I felt fizzy. My head hurt, and I was pretty sure that I was going to puke.

I was curled up in a ball somewhere in the cemetery behind a headstone. I don't even know what happened to me back at the diner! And this morning… with the sun…..

What's happening to me?

I curled up tighter and willed for the pounding in my head to stop. A few minutes later a felt a little better, but not enough to stand. I came out of my protective bubble and lay down on my back, making sure that I wasn't in the sun too much. I tried to get my breathing back to normal. Eventually I closed my eyes, feeling pretty relaxed for the first time today.

Then something strange happened. I felt like I was dreaming. I saw red everywhere. Splattered all over a room. I was standing in front of a mirror. My eyes were red. I was red. I was covered in…

"Mabel!"

My eyes shot open and I sat up, looking to see where the voice had come from. It was defiantly Dipper. I should've guessed that he would've been worried when I ran out of the diner like that.

"Mabel! Where are you?!"

I willed myself to stand without falling over. I had to grab the headstone for support.

"I'm over here Dipper!" I yelled.

Soon after he was in front of me. Obviously out of breath. He was never really one for athletics.

"Why'd you run off like that?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry Dipper…"

He sighed. "It's alright; just... don't do again, mmkay?"

"Deal."

"Wanna head back to the shack?"

I smiled at him. "Sure."

We started walking along the path that would take us back to the Mystery Shack. It was mostly in comfortable silence until Dipper started asking questions.

"Why'd you come to the cemetery in the first place?"

"Well it was the closest place to be alone from the diner…"

"And what was with that whole freak out thing with the garlic bread?"

I bit my lip.

"I dunno."

Dipper stopped walking and faced me with an 'I'm not falling for it' look.

"I really don't know okay?! I don't know why I've been acting so weird lately but I just am!"

"Well…. How weird do you feel?"

"I dunno! My heat hurts and I hate being outside and-"

Dipper of course, instinctively reached into his vest pocket to pull out that weird journal he found the first summer we came here. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Really Dipper? You're gonna consult the book for whatever's wrong with me?!"

"Well it doesn't like any cold I've ever heard of. Besides-"

He stopped mid-sentence and started frantically checking all of his vest pockets.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The journal! It's gone!"

"What?!"

"I just had it this morning!"

At that same moment the door to the mausoleum we'd been passing by opened up by itself. Slowly and creepily. Dipper and I cautiously walked over to it and walked inside.

"Hello….?" Dipper said when we walked inside.

There were coffins in the walls. All of them covered in dust and cob webs. There were also a bunch of corridors leading off in various directions. The creepiest thing of all though was the coffin in the middle of the room. It didn't look disturbed, but it was on top of an altar with candles and ceremonial type stuff surrounding it. I grabbed onto Dipper's arm for protection. An old habit that hadn't changed since we were eight and I thought there was a monster behind the washing machine back home in California. Dipper spent weeks trying to catch that thing.

"The book!" Dipper said, pointing over to where the altar was. It was on the floor in front of it.

"Stay here." He said, before slowly making his way over to the centre of the room. I bit my lip in nervousness.

I wasn't the only one who was crept out by the coffin, because Dipper did his best to avoid being near to it when he grabbed the book.

"I got it!" He said, turning towards me while smiling.

I gave him a thumbs up before speaking.

"Great! Now can we get out of here? This place gives me the creeps."

"Alright."

Dipper started walking away from the altar, when suddenly the coffin lid slowly opened and a boy looking no older than me sat up. He had straight black hair and his eyes were a startling orange colour. He lunged out of his coffin towards Dipper.

"Dipper, look out!" I screamed, right before he got pinned to the ground. The book flew out of his hand and landed in front of me.

Dipper struggled against the attacker with all his might (which was really saying something.) but he couldn't even budge. I grabbed a nearby stick and tried to hit the boy over his head. His eyes narrowed and he stood up, still holding Dipper securely by his neck who was still trying to break free of his hold. I backed up a few feet when he did, putting an appropriate amount of distance between us.

"Mabel Catherine Ariel Pines."

My blood turned to water and I felt chills run down my spine as he spoke.

"H-how do you know my name?"

He smirked at me.

"Isn't it quite obvious, Mabel?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…."

"Oh come on. Don't act like you don't remember me."

He mustered up as much confidence as I could find before speaking again.

"Let my brother go."

"Oh, you mean this weakling? Why I'd be glad to."

"Then let go of him…."

"Ah, not so fast. Not until you agree to a few terms of mine.

"Don't listen to anything he says, Mabel! Run!" Dipper yelled. The boy put his hand over Dipper's mouth, which only made him struggle harder.

I let out an shaky breath and wiped my hands against my skirt.

"Who ARE you?"

"That's a very good question. You can just call me Aaron for now."

"Well then Aaron, let my brother go."

"Such an eager soul aren't you? I said I would let your weakling of a brother go once you agreed to my terms."

"What are your terms?"

"You have to come with me. Willingly."

"Why?"

"Well now then I'd be ruining the surprise now wouldn't I?"

I bit my lip and looked over to Dipper, who was doing his best to nod his head no.

"Why me?"

"Well, I didn't turn you into a vampire for no reason. That's just illogical."

My breath hitched in my throat. My hands started sweating and I started feeling dizzy again.

"Oh don't look so shocked now, dear. Deep down you knew anyway. The sudden distain for the sun, the garlic 'allergy', and let's not forget the dreams."

Dipper then said something a lot like "What dreams?" but it came out muffled due to the fact Aaron's hand was still covering his mouth.

"I'll go with you…. Just… just let Dipper go."

He dropped Dipper to the floor like a child would when he's suddenly lost interest in a toy. He gasped for breath and started coughing.

"Just in case you get any ideas."

He held out his hand and my legs started moving forward towards him. I instinctively struggled but to no avail.

I was less than three feet in front of him when the piece of wood I tried to hit Aaron with earlier was suddenly sticking out his chest. He dropped to the floor while clutching his chest and trying to pry the wood of his chest. When he fell I saw Dipper standing behind him, still panting and trying to catch his breath with the journal tucked safely under his arm.

"Don't think…. That this is over…" Aaron managed to say before collapsing fully against the floor.

He turned an ashen, gray colour. Blood started pooling around him. I ran over and hugged Dipper. He hugged me as well and rubbed my back. I tried to get my breathing back under control back it was no use. I was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Shhh… it's okay Mabel…."

I made a noise that sounded something like a sob and a breath. Dipper put his arm around my shoulder and we started walking back towards the Mystery Shack.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE LINE BREAK OF ANGST XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the Mystery Shack I finally managed to calm down. We were up in the attic. Alone, thankfully. Grunkle Stan was at a Poker Game and closed the shack for day. Something about not trusting any of us alone with the cash register.

I was sitting on my bed with my head in my knees. Thinking about everything that Aaron said. Dipper was flipping through book, looking for anything that might be able to help me.

"I got it!"

I took my head up out of my knees and sat down next to him on his bed.

"What's it say?"

"Vampires, creatures of the night that feed on human blood…. Blah blah blah…. Can't stand bright light…. Garlic is fatal… Not to be confused with onions…. Okay, here's something. It says that you have to feed on human blood in order to turn into a full vampire."

"Well, that's a good thing right? As long as I don't drink human blood I won't turn into a full vampire and I'll just be… whatever I am now."

"Fledgling."

"Bless you."

Dipper rolled his eyes and continued reading, soon after he was biting his lip and was looking very nervous.

"What is it..?" I asked.

"Well… it says that if a fledging doesn't feed on human blood within 72 hours that… they'll….." He trailed off. I didn't need him to finish.

"Oh….."

"Based on what Aaron said it sounded like you got bitten about 48 hours ago…."

"Oh….."

Dipper sighed and started reading again.

"There is however another way…. A way that can turn a vampire back into a human being."

"What is it?"

"It's only been attempted three times in known history and it says that it all works everytime-"

"Dipper what is it?"

I had a feeling it was something bad. Dipper had a habit of beating around the bush with bad news. He sighed.

"A direct family member can perform a blood sacrifice in order to turn the vampire back to their human form….. But it has to be done in the first month that they're a full vampire….."

My eyes widened and I looked at him.

"Blood sacrifice….. As in….."

Dipper avoided my gaze and looked down at the book.

"No."

"Mabel if it'll turn you back to normal-"

"I SAID NO DIPPER."

He looked back up at me with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm not going to let you die for me Dipper…."

"You were fully prepared to give yourself over to Aaron."

"I wasn't going to actually go with him…."

Dipper gave me a knowing look.

"So maybe I might've gone….."

"Exactly."

"That doesn't mean you can do the same for me."

"Mabel, you'll die if I don't do this."

"Check the book to see if there's another way."

He sighed and started reading again. I don't know what I'd do without Dipper, and I don't how I would deal with the grief and guilt knowing that it was my fault that he was dead. I might as well be dead, because I would die inside.

"There is one more option…."

"Which is?"

"If the vampire takes blood from a direct family member regularly…. They will be able to keep up the appearance of a human and survive as a fledging."

I was about to say something when Dipper spoke again.

"I know you're going to say no, but it's either this or the blood sacrifice because I am not going to let you die, Mabel."

He was right though, I was going to say no. I wasn't going to feed off of him like some mosquito. But at the same time….. I wasn't ready to die. I was scared to die. I could already feel myself getting weaker. My skin was pale and I felt like ice. I nodded to him.

"Alright….." I said dejectedly.

"Okay…." He replied.

Dipper took off his vest and put down somewhere else on his bed. I turned to face him.

"You ready?" He asked, doing his best to act brave, though I could still tell that he was as scared as I was.

"I'm ready." I could feel my fangs extending already. I took a deep breath and reached over to him.

Then I sunk my teeth into his neck.

**CLIFFIE!**

**Well…. Sort of a cliffie anyway. **

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter… because I just sat in front my laptop for three hours straight trying to write this.**

**So… review? Please?**

**This is the first time I'm writing in Dipper and Mabel's POV's. I haven't done first person in a LONG time. So I'm open to any advice you guys have.**

**Sanity: *hits me in the head with a frying pan and knocks me out* She think she can just drown me….. Well she has another thing coming. *eye twitch***

**I'm pretty sure she'd say something like review or die or whatever…. You guys know what to do.**

***le drags the author away* **

**MorganViking8998**

**-Sally Sanity-**


	4. Twice Caught

***le walks into the stage covered in cuts and bruises* One should not try to drown one's Sanity. *eye twitch* Never again.**

**Anyway…. OH MY GOSH. AN UPDATE. YAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Before I start I just wanna say thanks to everyone who's reviewed, fav'd, followed, etc. You guys are all awesome!**

**This chappie is in Dipper's POV. Enjoy!**

_DIPPER'S POV._

I'm not going to lie. The pain was excruciatingly unbearable.

Imagine being stabbed with a thousand knives in every part of your body and you'll know what it's like to be bitten in your neck. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, my hands were clenched into fists and it took every single last shred of willpower in my body to keep still.

"I'm doing this for Mabel." I kept repeating this to myself over and over again. It made the pain a bit more bearable.

After a little longer Mabel pulled back away from my neck. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater, looking down towards the floor. I could feel my heart-beat racing along with the seconds that passed by. The puncture wound wasn't too bad thankfully. I grabbed a nearby towel and held it up to my neck.

"You okay Mabel?"

"Y-yeah… I'm okay…." Mabel replied, I could that she was lying though. She was putting her hands under her knees so that I wouldn't see that they were shaking.

Her skin started turning back to its normal tanned colour, she looked alive again. Mabel noticed too. She took her hands out from under her knees and started looking at them with a grin on her face. She ran over to the mirror on her side of the room and started laughing.

"I look normal! I look human!"

Mabel ran over and gave me a hug nearly knocked me over. I'm pretty sure she was close to tears.

"Thank you so much, Dipper…." Mabel was still laughing when she buried her head in my shoulder. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Anytime Mabel."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE LINE BREAK OF AWKWARD SIBLING HUGS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The rest of the week pretty much went by in a blur, or maybe it was just the slight blood loss talking…..

We both pretty much went back to our normal lives and no one suspected a thing. Mabel would take blood from me at night before we went to bed and no one was the wiser. That doesn't mean I still wasn't looking for a permanent cure for her. I mean, what would happen after this summer was over. We had separate rooms back home in California, and after high school and college…. What would happen to her?

I was downstairs eating breakfast with Grunkle Stan and Mabel. I was going to go the library later to see if I could find more information on this vampire stuff. Mabel was going with Candy and Grenda to see some movie called 'The Second Kiss, 'needless to say I wasn't going to be joining them today. I was silently poking at my half raw eggs thinking about something I read in 3 last night.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Grunkle Stan asked. I snapped out of my daze and looked up from my food.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure? Because normally you'd be blabbing on about some monster or conspiracy theory."

I rolled my eyes at the comment. "Very funny, Grunkle Stan."

"Anyway, you guys are gonna be working the shack until lunchtime today."

"Aw, Grunkle Stan but I was going to the library today!" I yelled.

"And I was going to the movies with Candy and Grenda!" Mabel protested.

"Hey, hey. You guys can go read boring books and watch weird chick flicks later. Those customers aren't gonna rip themselves off, now are they?" Grunkle Stan replied, ending the discussion.

"Boooo!" Mabel and I said in unison.

Grunkle Stan put his plate in the sink and went to open up the gift shop. "You guys start in twenty minutes."

Mabel, Wendy and I were in the gift shop portion of the shack while Grunkle Stan and Soos were giving tours in the museum section. We still had about an hour until Mabel and I could leave, and I was counting down the seconds. Mabel didn't know that I was still researching permanent solutions to the vampire problem, and I didn't want her to. The last thing I wanted to do was worry her with issues that would rise up in the near or distant future. Once I found a cure (and I wasn't going to stop until I did.) Mabel would go back to being an actual human and she wouldn't have to worry about anything that happened in-between.

"Hey dude, it's your turn." Wendy said, holding up her cards in the game of Go-fish we were playing. It was Mabel's turn to man the cash register there was nothing else to do really around here.

"Huh? Oh, uh… Got any 3's?"

"Go fish, Dippy." Wendy smirked.

I rolled my eyes and took a card from the pack. I still liked Wendy and throughout the summer's I may have gotten SLIGHTLY less awkward around her. Note I said slightly.

"Alright dude, what's bothering you?" Wendy said, folding her arms and giving me a knowing look.

"W-what what are you talking about?" I stuttered.

"Oh come on, you've barely said a word all day. What's on your mind?"

"Eh….. I dunno… just got some stuff on my mind lately."

"Does it have to do with that bite mark on your neck?"

I instinctively slapped the part of my neck that Mabel has been biting the past week.

"I… I dunno what you're talking about."

"You couldn't have just made it more obvious. Where did you get that anyway?"

Here's the thing. My voice may or may not have a habit of going high pitched whenever I lie. It doesn't _always_ happen but this just happened to be one of those tragic occasions.

"It's a mosquito bite..."

"Ohhkkaayy, so you expect me to believe that a mosquito bit your neck and left two equal little holes right next to each other?"

"….Yeah, pretty much."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Dipper, I could understand that you don't wanna tell me but trust me. Don't lie. You're kinda bad at it."

"Gee, thanks."

She flashed that care free smile at me. "You're welcome. Also, if you ever DO wanna talk about what or WHO caused those marks. I won't tell."

"Yeah, thanks Wendy."

"No prob, dork."

Wendy never really changed her personality throughout the years, despite her on and off relationship with Robbie. (Nope. Still can't think about that without getting a sour taste in my mouth.) She still had that cool, calm, carefree spirit in her. Physically though, she cut her hair a bit over the past few months and mostly has it up in a ponytail. Either way she was still beautiful.

I didn't say that out loud right…..?

The point is that if it ever comes down to it, I could tell Wendy what's been happening and know that I could her not to tell anyone.

Soon enough it was lunchtime and Mabel was off to the mall with Candy and Grenda. I grabbed my bag and headed off to the library. I didn't exactly expect it to have too much information but it was better than nothing. Eventually I found the paranormal section (that didn't have books about sparkling vampires and love struck werewolves) of the library. It really only had like five books though, I took up three of the books that looked like it could help and went over to the tables to sit down. Only to bump into something and fall over.

"Hey watch it!" an angry voice yelled.

I looked up and saw a girl looking no older than I was, picking up a notebook that was obviously hers. She had long black hair and green eyes.

"Sorry, sorry!" I managed to gather up my books. She narrowed her eyes at me and walked away.

Touchy.

I managed to find a seat and started flipping through stuff. There wasn't much that I didn't already know until I opened up the last one. It had a whole bunch of stuff about powers that vampires had and a way for full vampires to survive in the sun. It was a gem called Lapis Lazuli. It allows for vampires to walk around in the daylight.

"Huh…. Interesting…"

I lost track of time shortly after that. It was six o' clock when I finally got home. I noticed that Mabel wasn't home yet so I got ready for bed early and started reading '3' again.

Two hours past and Mabel still wasn't home yet. I was starting to get worried; I was going to look for her when something weird happened. I felt tired. Not just "take a nap tired" but pass out on the floor tired.

The last thing I remember was hitting my head on the night stand before I hit the floor.

**YAY. FINALLY. THIS CHAPTER IS DONE. **

**I realize the majority this chapter was…. Boring and uneventful. **

**Bbbbuuuutttttt the next chapter will defiantly be better….. Hehehehehehe… C: **

**Also, I go back out to school on Tuesday so I don't know how my updating patterns will be… I'm aiming for every Wednesday and Saturday night, but don't kill me if I don't' always update on time please. D:**

**So, leave a review, or not…. This chapter isn't exactly review worthy.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME.**

**~MorganViking8998**


	5. Giving In

**MEOW! GREETINGS MY FAITHFUL MUNCKINS! **

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and thoughts that make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside C:**

**ANYWAY, as usual this chapter will be in Mabel's POV and it will take place from when Mabel went to the mall and so on…. ENJOY MY PRECIOUS. ENJOY. *randomly throws cookies at everyone***

**Sanity: Someone's in a good mood….**

**Me: SILENCE!**

_MABEL'S POV_

"That had to be the best movie EVER!" I squealed along with my best summertime friends.

"And the part where Rachel says that she'll always count Jeremy as her first kiss was just magical!" Grenda exclaimed.

"Despite the miles that will keep them apart because of college they will always love each other!" Candy yelled.

"I wish I had a guy like Jeremy…" Grenda said somewhat dejectedly as we sat down at one of the tables in the foot court with the hot dogs we just bought. It's funny. I don't even feel hungry anymore.

"Cheer up Grenda! Your future boyfriend could be in this very room!" I replied, waving hands around for emphasis.

"Speaking of future boyfriends, guess who's over by the taco stand." Candy grinned. I turned around to see who she was talking about.

"Who's that?"

"_That_ is Noah, he moved here after you and Dipper left last summer. He's cute and down to earth and everything you can ever want in a guy!" Grenda said excitedly.

I grinned. "Well he_ is_ cute."

"Dare you to go over and talk to him." Candy said a smirk on her face.

"Oh, what? _Me?"_

"Yeah! Ma-bel! Ma-bel!" Grenda and Candy said while fist pumping.

I cracked my knuckles and stood up with a grin on my face. "It's Mabel time!"

I walked up to Noah and tapped him on his shoulder. He was pretty cute, he had dark brown hair and blue eyes, and when he turned around to face me, he had a smile that would make you melt.

"I'm Mabel." I said with a grin on my face.

"Noah." He held out his hand and I shook it. He was alone thankfully; guys kinda had a tendency of being a jerk whenever they were with their friends…. Boo.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." He said, titling his head to the left ever so slightly.

"Oh, you haven't. My brother and I come here over the summers."

He smiled. "Then I guess it's my lucky day."

I could feel myself blushing, and I really didn't care.

"Noah!" A familiar shrill voice yelled.

Please don't be who I think it is.

Please don't be who I think it is.

Oh great….

"Noah! _Why_ are you talking to this freak when you're supposed to be helping me with my shopping?!" Pacifica screamed.

Over the years I'd learnt to ignore Pacifica and her stupid comments, but somehow in the 5 seconds it took her to say that sentence it's like the wall I'd spent so long building crumbed.

"Oh come on Pacifica, I think I can talk to other people if I wanted to."

"Noah, if people are going to know that you're my cousin, you gotta act the part."

"Wait, wait, wait, he's your cousin?!" I interjected.

"Why is that such a shocker to you exactly?" Pacifica asked in her sarcastic way.

"Because he's so nice and you're so….. _You."_ I blurted out.

Whoa…. Where did that come from?

"Excuse me?!" Pacifica shrieked. I could hear Noah bite back a laugh.

"You heard me, or do I have to repeat myself?"

Pacifica narrowed her eyes at me, and I smiled wider.

"You better watch yourself Pines; you're already half of the town's walking twin freakshow."

"And _you_ might wanna get back the money you paid for that wig."

Pacifica gritted her teeth and walked away, dragging Noah behind her.

I had no idea why I said all that stuff to Pacifica.

…But I can't say that I was sorry that I did.

**THIS IS A LINE BREAK. WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?! FINISH THE CHAPTER!**

I sat back down with Candy and Grenda; they were practically leaning over the table towards me to hear what happened.

"Well?!" They asked simultaneously.

"Well we started talking…. Then his cousin Pacifica came….. Aannddd I told her off."

Grenda started choking on her soda and I'm pretty sure that Candy was having an asthma attack.

"You did what?!" They screamed.

"Yeah. I told her off. No big deal." I still couldn't help but feel a satisfaction at mentioned it.

"Do you have a death wish?!" Candy managed to squeak out.

"Pacifica's had it out for you _and_ us since we were twelve!" Grenda added.

"Come on girls, relax! Summer is about having fun, going the pool and movies and I'll be darned if I'm gonna let Pacifica ruin it for me again!"

Candy and Grenda just looked at me in utter and complete shock.

"I'm going to the bathroom, be back right."

I went down the corridor that would take me to the bathroom; I made sure I was alone before letting out a tiny squeal of happiness and panic.

Maybe being a fledging _did _have some of its perks. I never felt so confident before in my life!

But at the same time….. maybe that was a bad thing.

I don't want to turn into someone that I'm not, or turn into someone of what I am now. But at the same time, it was tempting.

My mental debate was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening; I turned on the pipe by one of the sinks to make it look as though I was washing my hands.

My lucky day. It was Pacifica.

She narrowed her eyes at my and poured out the contents of purse (which basically a ton makeup, her cell phone and iPod.) and started reapplying mascara.

"You know Pines; I dunno why you even bother to flirt with guys sometimes. They all see you as a freak anyway." Pacifica said.

Just ignore her Mabel. Just ignore her.

"I'm not the only one who thinks that, you may think that just because you're friends with all the fellow freaks of this town that you're something, but you're not."

I bit my tongue so hard after that comment that I could taste blood.

"I wonder if your brother gets tired of you sometimes, sharing his life with a freak."

Now she's gone too far.

I shoved her back against the wall so hard some of the tiles cracked. I stormed over to her just as she was about to pass out and grabbed her by the collars of her blouse. I slapped her in the face to keep her conscious.

"Now you listen to _me_ Pacifica, I've been put up with annoying and _stupid_ comments for three summers now and I'm sick of it! You're not as glamorous and amazing as you think you are, and I'm sick of you treating me as if treating me as if I'm nothing! You're nothing but a spoiled rich brat who thinks she's all that because she strikes fear into everyone else!"

She made sort of strangled, dying animal noise. I'm pretty sure she asking me to stop.

"Oh, you want me to stop huh? You should save your breath for something worth screaming about."

That's when I did it.

That's when I bit her neck.

She screamed, she begged, she promised me anything if I just stopped.

But I wasn't about to let her off the hook just yet.

This was payback. This was revenge.

Some people say that revenge is sweet.

I say it's delicious.

It seemed like forever until I finally let Pacifica go, in actuality it was probably only about ten minutes. I let her drop to the ground; she was shivering and her bloody, mangled mess of a neck. I leaned down next to her eye and whispered in her ear.

"You aren't going to remember any of this."

Seeing her like that filled me with a sick sense of accomplishment, but that was when the guilt set in. That was when the realization of what I did fully set in.

"No, nonononononono." I started whispering to myself.

I ran over to the mirror and took a look at myself. My eyes were red; I could feel my senses being heightened. The thing that frightened me most of all was the blood that was dripping off of my chin at a steady rate.

I grabbed my bag from the sink and climbed out the window. I ran away as fast as I could. As fast as I could to get away from there.

As fast as I could to get away from the monster that I'd just become.

**THIS IS ANOTHER LINE BREAK. KEEP READING. IT GETS BETTER. I HOPE.**

I was sitting in forested area near the Mystery Shack. I couldn't bring myself to go inside. More importantly, I couldn't bring myself to face Dipper.

He'd be disappointed, he'd be sad to see what I'd become. All because of what? All because I let Pacifica get to me. It was about eight o' clock now. The sun had gone down so I wouldn't have to worry about my skin frying.

The sun.

I couldn't go back, but I couldn't stay out here. What would happen when the sun rose tomorrow?

…Maybe it would be for the best…

I wasn't going to live out the rest of eternity as a blood sucking monster, I'd already felt guilty enough about taking blood from Dipper, but I wasn't going to go around and feed blood off of innocent people to ensure my survival. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to survive anymore.

I waited for the last light to go off in the Mystery Shack, the shack would be closed and Grunkle Stan would be asleep. I snuck in through the front door and made my way up the steps quietly.

I found the room to the attic; I pushed open the door about a centimetre to see inside. Dipper was getting out of bed and he looked worried.

"Where is she….?" It was supposed to be a whisper to himself but I heard it anyway.

He was going to look for me.

I remembered Dipper said that full vampires had the power of compelling people. Like what I did earlier to Pacifica, it was purely on instinct back then but this time I would to concentrate and do it for myself. I mustered every last bit of strength I had and focused it on Dipper, willing him to go to bed. I couldn't let him see me like this. I heard a thud and I my eyes shot open. He fell on the floor, I quickly ran over to him to make sure that he was okay.

I saw the puncture wounds on his neck as I turned him over, the puncture wounds that I caused. I was filled was a horrible feeling of guilt and temptation.

No. I couldn't.

I ripped a piece of paper out of my scrapbook and took out a pen from out of a pencil holder I made out of an old soup can when I was seven. My held trembled as I wrote, when I was done a drop of blood landed next to where I signed my name, I didn't even realize that I was biting my lip that hard while I was writing. I put Dipper back on his bed and put the note under his hat where he could find it in the morning. I blew out the flame in the lantern and walked towards the door, looking at Dipper one last time I whispered the last two words I wrote on the note to myself.

"_I'm sorry."_

**I was going for sad in this chapter….. How'd I do?**

**Yes, yes, yes, I realize that I kinda overdid the part with Pacifica…. I was having a bit too much fun there and I realized that it made Mabel pretty OOC. But it makes sense in that all the anger she has buried down for Pacifica was unearthed when she became a vampire… fledging… you know what I mean.**

**I rated this as T for a reason… because there's gonna be stuff like this which will change the characters from the way they're portrayed on TV show, but let's be honest. It's called fanFANFICTION for a reason, there's lot of stuff that Disney would never even think of putting on TV. **

**I'm just saying this so that some people won't totally hate on the chapter…. **

**Soooooo, the next chapter should be up either Friday or Saturday night. **

**PLEASE. REVIEW D: This chapter was a pretty big step in the story…. Lemme know what you guys think C:**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**~MorganViking8998**


	6. Plan B

I woke up to a pounding in my head that made me think that my skull was going to split open. I threw my covers off and saw that Mabel's bed was made up and looked virtually untouched.

"Must've gotten an early start….." I murmured to myself as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

I went downstairs and put one of those fizzy aspirin tablets in water and went in the living room where Grunkle Stan was watching TV. He may have thought that I didn't see him switch it from a rerun of the Duchess Approves to wresting but I did. Normally I would call him out on it but my head was pounding so much I didn't even bother. I groaned as I sat on the floor and waited for the tablet to dissolve.

"What's with you?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Headache."

"Ah, well there's burnt toast in the kitchen if you and your sister want that, you could just tell her when she wakes up, I gotta go to some 'Management Course' for the next two days but you guys should be okay by yourselves, right?"

"Yeah, yeah we'll be fine…. Wait. Did you just say when Mabel wakes up…?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because when I woke up her bed was made and she was gone….."

"That's weird, did she-"

Grunkle Stan's sentence was interrupted by the wrestling program switching over to Shandra Jimenez's News Show.

"We interrupt this program for breaking news, local teenager Pacifica Northwest was attacked in the girl's bathroom by the mall last night in what police speculate to be an animal attack judging by the wounds to her neck and head. We have yet to receive any information on what type on animal it may be."

Suddenly my headache seemed like the least of my problems. I ran back upstairs in a panic and got dressed as fast I could.

"Please let me be wrong…. Please let me be wrong…." I grabbed my hat and a note fell out onto my bed. I quickly picked it up and opened it, it was from Mabel.

_Dear Dipper,_

_I don't want you to think that this is any of your fault, it was mine. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it because I know you will. By the time you read this I may most likely be dead. It's for the best. Please don't grieve me because you shouldn't grieve for monsters. I have to do this before I hurt anyone else. I'll always love you Dipping Sauce. _

_I'm sorry._

_-Mabel._

My breath hitched in my throat as I read it over again to make sure what I was reading was real. I immediately grabbed the journal from under my bed and flipped through the pages till I found what I needed.

The Sacrifice.

It might not be too late, she might be still alive. She might still be okay. I could help her. Everything seems easy to get, except the blood of the vampire that turned her. I mentally kicked myself when I realized that would impossible, Aaron was dead.

Unless his body was still there…

**THIS IS A LINE BREAK FOR AN UNEVENTFUL CHAPTER.**

I got what I needed and ran to the cemetery as fast as I could. When I got to the mausoleum and I pushed open the doors and frantically looked around. It still looked the same way it did last time. Same cobwebs, same coffins in the walls with the corridors leading to God knows where. This place looks a lot bigger on the inside than it does on the outside. I knelt down and saw a dried pool of blood where Aaron fell when I stabbed him. From the initial pool of blood, what looked like a drag mark went off into one of the dark corridors. I braced myself to walk down it when I found that I couldn't move my body no matter how hard I tried.

"Dipper Alexander Pines."

My blood turned to water; I'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"Aaron."

"I can't exactly say that I'm surprised to see you here. I heard about what happened to that Pacifica girl. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I hope they find the animal that did it soon…"

I clenched my jaw and willed myself to say silent. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Hello? Anyone home there?"

I was silently fuming to myself.

"Fine then."

I was mentally pushed against the wall face first. I could feel blood trickling out of my nose a few seconds later. I felt the knife I'd brought for the sacrifice against the back of my neck.

"It's impolite to ignore someone when they're speaking to you Dipper."

I barely managed to cough out my next sentence.

"How… are you still alive…..?"

He laughed a slow, sadistic laugh. "Maybe you're not as smart as I thought."

"Let me go….."

"You really think that you could save her? You can't even save yourself. Well…. If she's even still alive."

That's when I snapped.

I somehow managed to slip out of his grasp and grab the blade from him. I could see the pure shock that registered on his face for a few seconds before he regained his cool composure.

"Maybe I have underestimated you. Your strength is... good, for a mortal. Such a shame your sister never got a chance to explore her true abilities."

"Shut up!" I screamed, and I threw the blade at him. It was sticking out of his arm at an obscure angle. The fresh blood dripping down the wall. He used his free arm to pull the blade out and he threw it on the floor.

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to die that easily?"

I grinned at him. "Nope, but that knife had vervain in it."

Just as I'd said that he grabbed his arm in pain as his flesh started sizzling.

"You're playing a dangerous game here boy. I hope for your pathetic life that you know what you're doing." With that he ran out of the room down one of the corridors in flash. Vampire speed, of course…..

I grabbed the blade and wiped Aaron's blood off of it with a napkin, I put in a plastic bag and consulted the book to make sure I had everything.

Just my luck…..

I needed Mabel's blood to complete the ceremony.

**Okay…. First of all. I realize this chapter was badly written and late. A terrible combo….**

**I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but school's really been a lot lately. Mostly because NCSE exams are coming up and I wanna finish this story before then. Or else I'm gonna have to hiatus this….. D:**

**Anyway, on another note. I have a challenge for my fellow fallers! **

**As we all know there's like… 3 episodes left in season 1 of Gravity Falls, and at the moment this FF archive had 707 fanfics! **

**So I want everyone to get this archive up to 1000 fanfics before the premiere of the season finale on Disney Channel! (Not the online leak. The premiere.)**

**That's all I gotta say C:**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**~MorganPines8998 (Yes. I changed my pen name again.)**


	7. Demons

_MABEL'S POV. TAKES PLACE THE SAME DAY AS THE LAST CHAPTER._

I was curled up in a ball, leaning against a tree by the docks. It wouldn't be long now until the sun comes up. It's funny how different life is through the eyes of a vampire. Every single detail of anything and everything is amplified by a thousand.

I'm ashamed to admit to admit that despite the overwhelming guilt I felt about what I did to Pacifica, there was a part of me that enjoyed it. It was like a whisper in my ear, urging me to keep going, to not stop until I'd drained every last drop of her blood. To not stop until I'd killed her.

That terrified me.

A cold breeze soon blew by and I curled up tighter. The cold didn't bother me anyone considering my own body temperature was the equivalent of ice. It was probably just denial talking but I had this theory that if I tried to act and behave human again, I'd somehow turn back to normal and everything would be okay again. I could go back to the Shack and have a "normal" Gravity Falls summer with Dipper.

Dipper.

Writing that note and compelling him was probably the hardest thing I ever did. I wonder if he read the note yet. If he did he's probably panicking right now or looking for me. I knew that despite what I wrote on the note he wouldn't listen. It just wasn't like Dipper to be that agreeing, especially to something like this.

I could see the faintest hint of light on the horizon line. It was growing and I could see the sun rising. It's weird; I never took the time to look at the sunrise. Usually I'd still be asleep at this time. It's beautiful though, the world being pulled into a new day. Too bad I won't be a part of it. I could see the light slowly inch its way towards me. I was exhausted, and it wasn't just because I stayed up all night due to the guilt and paranoia that somehow the sun would rise and I'd miss it and be forced to live another day. It seemed to make sense at the time.

I remembered a song that I'd heard recently, what was the name if it again….?

Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Yeah, that was it.

Wendy gave Dipper an Imagine Dragons CD for our birthday 3 weeks ago; she told him that he would probably like it and finally get to listen to some real music. She punched him in the shoulder playfully as she said that and Dipper started blushing. I smiled to myself at the memory, despite the ache it gave me in my chest.

Dipper was playing the CD in our room and that song came on. I didn't really pay attention to the meaning at the time, but now I understood. I wish I didn't but I do.

The sun was almost at my feet. I don't know why but I started singing the one part of it I knew by heart.

"I wanna hide the truth…. I wanna shelter you…."

Almost there.

"But with the beast inside…. There's nowhere we can hide…."

Just a little bit further.

"No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed… This is my Kingdom Come….."

Finally.

"This is my Kingdom Come."

The pain worked its way up from my toes to every last molecule of my body, I didn't scream and I didn't cry. Somehow the pain was too distracting. This was what it was like to be on fire, this was what it was like to die.

Then suddenly it just stopped. No more pain. I was somewhere dark, or maybe my eyes were just closed. I opened them and the room was spinning, someone was hovering over me. He looked strangely familiar; at least I think it was a he… He had short brown hair like a guy.

"Dipper…?" My voice was scratchy and it hurt to talk.

"What were you doing?" The voice sounded urgent and concerned, but it wasn't Dipper's.

"Who…?" I tried to sit up but the pain returned instantaneously.

"Mabel, can you hear me?"

My vision cleared up to the point where I could just barely tell who it was. "Noah…?"

"Yeah, it's me. What were you doing…?"

"I was…" I couldn't finish my sentence, the world around me faded to darkness again.

I woke up gasping for air; I was sweaty and clawing at the sheets.

Sheets….?

I took in my surroundings; I was in a large room that was painted blood red, there were no windows. My hands were clawing at matching velvet sheets. I was no longer in my blood stained clothes, I was wearing long black nightgown. I got out of bed and felt cool wood beneath my feet. I was still a bit disorientated by I managed to get to the door without falling over. I opened it and started walking down a hallway with three other doorways leading to I don't know where. I came into what looked like the main room. The walls were a dark green and there was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling above a couch and some chairs. The whole place looked rather large and fancy.

I'd just like to know why I was here.

"It's about time you woke up. I was starting to worry about you."

The sudden noise made me jump. Noah was coming out of another room was two cups in his hand.

"What am I doing here….? What is this place….? How did you….?"

"Okay, to answer that in order. I saved you from certain death, this is well… sort of my house and I'm a vampire." He handed me one of the cups and took a sip from his.

I peered into my own and saw that it was blood; my throat started burning as soon as the scent hit my nose. I guess Noah could sense my conflicted feelings.

"Don't worry; it's from the blood bank. I got a friend who works there."

I took a sip and instantly felt better.

"I thought you were Pacifica's cousin?" I asked.

"Well….. More like great, great, great, great uncle."

I blinked a couple times out of sheet confusion before responding.

"Yup, born in 1901. Turned on 1917, a day after sixteenth birthday to be exact"

"Wow…. So, why did you save me?"

"Well you were just sitting there in front the burning sun. I had to do something."

"Did it maybe occur to you that maybe I wanted to die…?"

I couldn't exactly blame him for being silent for a few minutes before responding; I looked down into my cup and took another sip.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want wanna live like this, with guilt and pain for all eternity? Oh yeah, and let's not forget I pretty much have to live like a mosquito in order to survive."

Noah cracked a small grin. "It's not all bad you know… sure it's sucks at first, but it can get better. You can turn all those horrible feelings off. Like a switch."

"Oh yeah, how?" It came out bitter, but Noah didn't seem to care.

"Do you trust me?"

"I guess…."

He smirked.

"Then follow me."

**I enjoyed writing this chapter…. I just can't wait for the action to kick in… hehehehe.**

**So, per usual routine. Review, please? I like reviews D:**

**Next update will hopefully be tomorrow or Saturday! **

**Till next time**

**~MorganPines8998**


	8. Found

_DIPPER'S POV:_

I managed to get back to the Mystery Shack alright; at least Aaron didn't try to attack again. But how was I going to find Mabel? I don't care about what Aaron said. She's still alive and I'm going to find her, and I'm going to save her whether she agrees or not. I told Grunkle Stan she was hanging out with Candy and Grenda last night and slept over at Candy's house. He was cool about it and left for the Management class thing. Needless to say I'm pretty sure he's gonna try and con his way out of it, but at least I won't have to hide what I'm about to do for a while. I'm just hoping by the time he gets back everything will be back to normal.

For the rest of the day I did every form of searching I could do to find Mabel, and I wasn't prepared to give up anytime soon. When I got back to the Shack after searching I read through the book to see if it had any way of tracking someone. After about five hours I threw the book to the foot of my foot in frustration. All they had was stuff about creatures mainly. I laid down there staring at the ceiling, willing for an idea to pop into my head. I got one, but I didn't like it.

A few hours later I reluctantly knocked on the door of Gideon Gleeful's house. Back when Mabel and I were twelve, we realized that Gideon had book 2, which dealt mainly with magical objects. Maybe if I was lucky that book would have something that could help me find Mabel. The only problem was getting Gideon to agree.

I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my vest and waited for someone to answer. After what sounded like an argument and a couple of dishes breaking, Gideon himself answered the door. Looking utter peeved off. When he saw it was me, his eyes turned to slits.

"Dipper Pines. What brings you here?"

I wish I could say that Gideon changed over the years, but he was still the same spoiled, yet somewhat frightening kid he was. He was still a bit chubby and of course his hair was still plastered with hair gel. I was only thankful that he didn't try to claw my eyes out as soon as he saw me. When we found that Gideon had 2 vice versa, let's just say that Gideon almost did successfully kill me.

"I need your help."

He had to grab the doorframe because he laughed so much when he heard that. He wiped an overdramatic tear from his eye before responding.

"Now why exactly would I help you?"

"Because this involves Mabel, she's in danger."

He became a bit more serious and attentive at that. Despite the rage he harboured for his affections towards Mabel were not being returned, he wouldn't try to hurt her. Kidnap her? Yes, but never something that would cause her pain.

"What happened to my marshmallow?"

"She's missing and I need you to help me find her. I know we've had our differences in the past and you would rather throw a knife in my skull than help me but I just need to find her before-"

"Alright."

"Come again?"

"I said that I would help you, are you hard of hearing?"

I blinked in surprise; I honestly didn't think it would be this easy.

He sighed reluctantly, "I know what to do. Do you have anything that belongs to Mabel?"

"Would a hairbrush do…?"

"Perfect."

I followed Gideon upstairs to his room. It took every force of my willpower not to shudder. He had pictures of Mabel everywhere, pictures of me with a knife through my head on the walls, and topped off with the walls painted a sickly green colour.

"Give me the hairbrush."

I managed to snap out my weird fascination with the room long enough hand him the hairbrush. Gideon lit a bunch of candles and arranged them in a circle, putting the hairbrush in the middle. He started to say something under his breath and the candles flares up, showering the room with light.

Afterwards he wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed to me.

"This was the last place she was, not sure if she's still there but it's worth a shot."

"This address is on the abandoned side of town…."

"I said I'd tell you where she is, that's all."

"Gee… thanks…."

"You can leave now."

Guess someone never got over losing two summers ago…..

It took me a few days but I finally found a clearing in the abandoned part of town that was overgrown. I pushed through the weeds and tried to find a window to look through but there were none. The house defiantly old fashioned, fairly big in itself but the door was huge. I tried to push it open but it was locked. I heard rustling coming from one of the other bushes, I hid behind a nearby tree and prayed that whatever was coming wouldn't know that I was hear.

I heard gasping, like someone trying to catch their breath and someone else talking.

"You get used to the running after a while."

"The running isn't what bothers me…."

The voice was defiantly female, I'd recognize it anywhere.

"Mabel…." I muttered under my breath.

"Who's there?" It was a different voice, male. I didn't recognize it though.

I bit my lip and kept as quiet as possible.

A hand suddenly covered my mouth and pulled me out from behind a tree. I feel to the ground and saw a guy looking no older than 18 or 19 and Mabel standing over me. Around her mouth had a blood stain, so did the other guy she was with. I managed to stand up, just barely.

"Mabel?"

That's when she tried to kill me.

**REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for the late update…. I sorta have an excuse but you guys don't care about that…**

**Next update will hopefully be by next week.**

**Peace out :P**


	9. Right And Wrong

**YAY I'M BACK.**

**Sorry about the late update, blame exams.**

**But enough about that stuff! Enjoy this chapter :D**

_MABEL'S POV:_

The first day was the hardest.

Noah had this ring that allowed him to walk around in the daylight without turning to ash, and he had another one that belonged to his sister once, but she was dead so he gave it to me. It felt nice to be able to go out into the open again. He took me out into the forest and asked me how I felt. It was pretty hard to concentrate considering I could hear everything within a three mile radius. A hummingbird's wings, a snake searching for food, a mother bird feeding her young. I covered my ears to block out the overwhelming sounds.

"Concentrate Mabel, just focus on what you want to hear." Noah's voice urged me on.

I took a deep breath and tried to blank out all the noises I didn't want to hear. It took a few minutes but after a while it actually worked. I pulled my hands away from my ears and grinned, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in days.

"It worked!" I screamed.

"Congrats, you're pretty good at this."

"Yeah…. So, what does this have to do with being able to turn off emotions and stuff?"

"Well, once you could turn off stuff like noises. You could shut out emotions and just focus on the ones you want."

"How do I focus on the stuff I want…?"

Noah closed his eyes as if he were concentrating. After a few moments he opened his eyes again and smiled.

"There's a couple camping about a mile away. Focus on them, and them alone."

"Alright…"

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, mimicking Noah and trying to search for the people in question. After a few seconds I could hear a faint noise.

_Thump. Thump._

I could hear their conversation. The girl was yelling at the boy because he forgot the tent. He was screaming at her, saying that he wasn't perfect.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

What was that noise?

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

It was getting louder, faster with every second.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump_

I felt drawn to it. Like a magnet. Before I even realized it, I was running towards the sound. Faster than I could have ever ran before.

I found myself in the clearing where the couple was, they managed to stop their arguing long enough to notice me. My breathing was ragged, I felt like I was in some sort of fever dream. I knew was the thumping sound was.

It was the sound of their blood rushing in their veins. I could feel my fangs extending already. There was still a rational part of me, one that knew that this was wrong. I could hear that part of my mind begging me to stop. To think about what I was going to do very carefully before I did anything that I would regret.

But there was another part of me, telling me to do it. That their lives meant nothing, that I shouldn't pity them. This was what I was now. I should embrace it. Take it to the darkest place I could and lock away all those feelings of guilt and regret.

I lunged forward and grabbed the guy by his neck and bit him. Draining him until there was nothing left. I dropped him to the ground, his lifeless body now nothing but dead weight. My eyes found the girl, who had her back pressed up again a tree, obviously too afraid to move. I felt a flicker and guilt and shame at the way she looked at me, with blood dripping from my mouth, fangs extended and eyes red with the colour of blood lust. I found myself hesitating to attack her.

_Do it._

The voice pounded against the walls of my brain, killing what little resistance I had left. I walked towards the girl and grabbed her by her hair.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

She tried to answer but everytime she tried to speak, no words would pass her mouth.

"I said what's your name?!" I asked her again, more aggressive this time.

"A-a-nnie…."

I found myself smirking at Annie before I sunk my teeth into her neck. It didn't take long to kill her, she was much smaller than her boyfriend and soon enough her dead body joined his on the ground. Their quarrel now silenced.

I sat down on the ground on the clearing, staring at them. I wondered about the life they had lived. I wondered what would've happened if I didn't kill them. Would they have broken up? Would they have gotten married? I didn't even notice when Noah found me and sat down next to me, saying about being a bit more careful next time. But I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy listening to the voices of right and wrong battle in my brain, as Annie and her boyfriend once did.

* * *

It got easier with each passing day. The voice of reason grew softer and softer until it was barely above a ghostly whisper. Noah taught me that I couldn't go off randomly killing people whenever I felt, that I had to be careful because even the clueless residents of Gravity Falls would even realize that something wasn't right. He taught me about all my new powers and abilities and how to use and control them without exhausting myself. This went on until one morning I looked in the mirror and I didn't even recognize myself anymore. I wasn't the same playful, hyper, innocent Mabel I once was. For the first time in days I thought of Dipper. Despite how hard I've been trying to kill my conscious with ruthlessness and murder. Dipper was still the one person that made me feel like I still had a link to my old life, the person I used to be. I shoved down that feeling as quickly as it came and got ready for the day.

A few hours later, after trying to perfect being able run at amazing speeds without tripping and falling on my face like a klutz, Noah and I finally got back. I wiped off what blood I could away from my mouth. I compelled a camper to be very sharing of his blood. He wouldn't remember anything.

"You get used to the running after a while." Noah said once we'd returned.

"The running isn't what bothers me…." I mumbled under my breath.

Noah wasn't listening, his face was set into a hard link. He looked as if he was listening for something he wasn't quite was sure was there. I listened as well. Curious as to what could've caused this reaction from him.

A few moments later he stalked over to one of the trees at the side of his house and pulled out Dipper, his hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming. He pushed him down to the ground. For the first time in days I was caught off guard. The last person I expected to see hers was Dipper. He tried to stand up, and managed to. I don't know what it was, anger, instinct, my feeble attempt to stop caring for him. But my fangs extended and I lunged towards him. Not knowing or caring how badly I would damage him.

***facedesk* This was lame…. I'm sorry. My head's been off into space lately. **

**I figured I owed you guys this chapter at least. Next chapter should be up in a few days.**

**-MorganPines8998**


	10. Blood Runs Deep

**YAY AN UPDATE.**

**I HAVE NOTHING MORE SAY.**

***INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE***

_DIPPER'S POV:_

I quickly rolled out of the way to avoid Mabel. She defiantly wasn't herself. Her eyes were red and her fangs were extended. Something told me she wasn't going to take it easy on me. I quickly stood and had my hands held up in a peaceful gesture.

"Mabel it's me! Dipper! Your brother! What are you doing?! Stop!"

She tilted her head to the said, as if listening to what I was saying. Debating on whether or not she should listen to me. She shook her head as if to regain her concentration and she lunged towards me again. This time I was thrown back several feet against a tree, I saw stars and Mabel suddenly split into three duplicated of herself. I tried to get up and willed for my vision to return to normal, while trying to ignore the familiar metallic taste of blood in my mouth.

"Mabel! Stop please!"

If she heard me, she gave no sign this time. She moved wordlessly, only giving out the occasional grunt when she pushed me down. I didn't want to hit her; I didn't want to hurt her. No matter what influence she was under at the moment, I wouldn't do that to her. During the fight I barely managed to notice the guy Mabel was with leaning against the door of his house (At least I guessed it was his house) with a smirk on his face. Almost as if mentally urging her on.

I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't fight her anymore. The next time she pushed me down I stayed down, feeling weak and disorientated as she pinned my arms down and knelt down on my legs to prevent me from getting up. As if I would even try. The normal sibling fights were nothing compared to this.

My head pounded, blood was gushing forth from the cuts in my mouth and my body, and I was pretty sure my left arm was broken. I could feel myself being pulled down into the dark pit of unconsciousness. At that moment I just wanted to pass out and wake up, this experience being nothing but a bad dream.

I heard Mabel talking to that guy again. Before I knew it I was shocked back into full awareness, pain and reality pushing down on me as Mabel pushed her teeth into my neck. It was different this time than the other times she did it. Those times I could feel her holding back. Trying to resist the urges she would've been plagued with. This time however, her teeth sunk deeper into my neck than ever before. I could feel the blood rushing out and staining my clothes and the ground beneath me.

I screamed like I was being murdered, which when you think about it. I probably was. It felt like hours, days, stuck between that state of mind between sleep and wake. When you're fully aware of what's happening but you don't have the strength to do anything about it. Mabel finally pulled away from my neck. My throat was raw from screaming and from what I could see, Mabel's mouth and the front of her clothes were stained dark red with blood. My blood. A shiver went through me. How could the same, sweet sweater making girl be this…. This….. Whatever she was hovering over me. I could see her getting ready to bite me again, but this time something stopped her.

She looked across the clearing, to the other guy she was with I suppose. She got up off of me and walked over to him. Wiping her mouth and inspecting herself as if she just realized what happened. I wish I could've heard what they were talking about. I knew it had something to do with me because she looked over at me a couple times. Her face however was blank, no trace of regret or enjoyment in it at all. I tried to raise my hand to push against my neck to stop the bleeding, but even that simple motion caused me so much pain I barely got my hand off the ground. My breathing got faster and I felt even more lightheaded than before. I could feel the blood rushing out of me faster. I managed to breath out one word.

"Mabel….."

She looked over at me. Her face uncaring. I couldn't even recognize her anymore. She walked over to me and knelt down next to me. She bit her wrist I think? I couldn't be too sure. Then she placed her wrist by my mouth. I tried to squirm away but I was too weak. It wasn't like I was going to turn into a vampire. Family blood is immune. After she pulled her wrist away my breathing finally slowed down and the bleeding stopped. I was finally blessed to have the opportunity to pass out.

I woke up a few hours later in an unfamiliar area. The first thing I tried to do was to move, but my hands and legs were bound to a pole. My head pounded, but it wasn't as bad as when Mabel just attacked me. I was alone in what looked to be a jail cell. There were no guards or anyone else. No other sign that anyone else would be here.

"Hello…?" I managed to rasp out. My voice still not completely healed from earlier.

"I'm going to give you one chance. Use it wisely and you might just live."

I jumped. I couldn't pin point the source of the noise but it was defiantly close by.

"Who's there?!"

"The name's Noah. I'm a friend of your sister. I've been helping her with her…. Changes."

He was suddenly in front me. Looming down over me. Helping her with her changes? This Noah guy was responsible for corrupting me sister?

"What did you do to her?!" I said with as much venom in my voice as I could muster at the moment.

He smirked at me before chuckling.

"I simply helped her realize her true self."

"You turned her into a monster!"

"It was more than what you did to help her."

He crossed a line right there that he shouldn't have. I struggled against the chains in anger and adrenaline, knowing that even if by some miracle I managed to break free that he could and would kick my butt without a second thought.

"I admire your guts kid. But do yourself and your sister a favour and stay out of this."

He turned to walk away into the semi darkness, I called out after him.

"What are you going to do to her?!"

His laugh echoed off the walls, I couldn't see him anymore. Silence was my only reply.

Until I heard a cold, dead voice in my mind. Like a thousand snakes speaking together at once.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

**I'm actually kind of proud of this chapter….. **

**Really guys. One review on the last chapter? Thanks for the self-esteem boost….**

**So. To encourage you guys to review… Dipper! That's your cue!**

**Dipper: *walks on stage with a cue card and starts reading from it* Um…. Dear.. readers…. Please review this chapter with lots of love and candy or else I will jump into a pit of sharks…. WAIT WHAT?**

**Me: Uh huh! So If you want to see Dipper live…. REVIEW!**

**Dipper: SAVE ME FROM THIS WACKO.**

**Me: Until next time!**

**~MorganPines8998**


	11. Red Wedding Dresses

_MABEL'S POV:_

I did it.

I finally did it.

I hurt him.

And I felt nothing.

"Mabel?" said Noah.

I was in my room at Noah's house, I had a small bag of my few belongings against by the wall, he told me we were going somewhere soon. I didn't know where though. Maybe it was where he took Dipper after the fight. He told me that we couldn't kill him. Not yet anyway. I looked up from the magazine I was reading to answer him.

"Yes, Noah?"

"We're leaving soon. Get your things."

I gathered up the last of my things and I went outside to meet him. There was a pickup truck there. Someone I didn't know was driving it. I assumed he was either being compelled or that he was another vampire. I can't say that I really cared.

I got into the backseat and Noah put my bag in the truck along with a few of his things. He came inside afterwards and sat down next to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere…. Special. It's a surprise." He responded, his face contorting into a grin.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the window as the car drove away.

I woke up a few hours later as the car pulled up along a long driveway, it was a few a minutes until we finally arrived at the door, my eyes widened as I got out and got a better look at where we were.

"Where are we…?" I asked breathlessly, it was the most luxurious place I'd ever been to.

"About four hours outside Gravity Falls, no one really comes around here." Noah replied, as he instructed the driver to get our stuff out of the trunk.

Seconds later the door opened and a footman let us in. The inside was huge. The floor was made of black and white marble and the walls were painted red. There were various corridors leading us off to various places in the mansion. The footman then handed us over to the butler, who showed us to our rooms.

Noah came into my room behind me to make sure I got the right bags.

"So why am I here anywhere?" I said as I inspected my room, it had a view of the courtyard in the back. It looked like it was being set up for an event of some type.

"I think I could answer that." It was a different voice, but all too familiar. I turned around and came face to face with Aaron.

I felt my fangs extend with anger I didn't even know I still had for him, but I managed to compose myself quickly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, keeping as much emotion out of my voice as possible.

"You wanted to know why you're here, Mabel."

"What does that have to do with you?"

He smirked at me.

"Why do you think I turned you into a vampire in the first place? Or why the courtyard is being decorated for a wedding?"

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You… want to marry me….?"

"Ah, she figured it out. Give the girl a prize."

A flash of déjà vu threatened to bubble up inside me. When Dipper and I first came to Gravity Falls that first summer and the gnomes tried to make me their queen by getting Jeff to marry me. I pushed back the memory as quickly as it came.

"Why would you want to marry me?" I demanded.

"Do not concern yourself with my agenda. If I were you, I'd get ready for tomorrow. It's a big day you know."

"Wait, you're marrying me tomorrow?!"

"Why of course, the sooner the better. Now prepare yourself, the tailor will be soon enough." With a wink, Aaron turned on his heel and left the room without a sound, leaving me alone with Noah.

I felt my eyes turn red with anger as I glared at Noah, who looked as if he was trying his best to not be amused by the conversation that I just had with Aaron. I gritted my teeth as I yelled at him.

"You didn't tell me you were taking me here to be married?! Why does Aaron want to marry me anyway?! You used me!"

"No I didn't, I can't tell you that yet and…. Used is such an ugly word."

I ran across the room at him and tackled him to the ground, catching him by surprise.

"You're a liar and-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as Noah took the opportunity of my ranting to get the upper hand and tackle me to the ground.

"You're not going to be this troublesome all the time are you?" He said, his voice gave away no sign that he was struggling to pin me down, despite my frantic and violent kicking, thrashing and my attempts to bite him.

"Answer my question!" I screamed.

"You'll get all your answers in time, Mabel."

He stopped trying to pin me down and got up, heading towards the door.

"I'll go fetch the tailor and let her know you're ready."

Noah left the room soon after, leaving me clawing at the ground, breathing as harsh as a caged animal.

About half an hour later the tailor came and tried to get me "fitted" for a wedding dress. She was a human that Noah or Aaron or someone else probably compelled to come. Who else would willingly come into a house with vampires?

To prove my point that I wouldn't be going along with any of this, I compelled her myself to stay rather still while I had a "snack." I wasn't in the mood to deal with all the thrashing and screaming. A few hours later the door open and Aaron came in. I was lying back on my bed, licking some leftover blood off of my fingers, while the tailor (I think, ironically that her name was Taylor?) lay on the ground, dead or in desperate need of a hospital. I didn't bother to check, but either way she was proving my point. A look of surprise crossed Aaron's face before it returned to his normal composed and collected face.

"Why?" Was all he asked.

"I'm not gonna marry you, Aaron."

"That's cute, you think you have a choice."

"Last time I checked you couldn't compel me to be your bride."

I heard him chuckle, before his face broke out into a dangerously creepy grin. He used vampire speed and ran over to my bed before I could even think to do anything. He leaned over me, the grin still on his face. I tried to press myself into the mattress and tried to not to look as frightened as I felt. It surprised me how in certain situations emotions managed to take control of me for a few seconds because I pushed them back into a box I locked them away in.

"That's what you think."

I can't exactly explain what happened next, I felt myself being pulled into a wave of calm and drowsiness, like when you wake up in the middle of the night but you still feel like you're sleeping, and when you wake up the next morning you have to think really hard about whether that was a dream or not. I could still hear Aaron's voice, slow and calm and reassuring all at once.

"You're going to stop being so stubborn and agree to be my bride….. Understand?"

I couldn't help but agree, even if I didn't want to. Any resistance I felt about getting married to him vanished the instant Aaron said those words. I nodded my head and he smiled.

"Excellent. I'll fetch another tailor to work on your dress."

I sat there, staring at the wall. For a second I wondered what Dipper would think if he saw me now, but it didn't matter.

After tomorrow it would never matter again.

**Really guys? Only 4 reviews? Are you trying to make me cry….?**

***sigh* I'm still gonna finish this story, but feedback would be wonderful?**

**Wait. I still have that threat I held over Dipper last chapter…**

**MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Me: *puts Dipper on a plank over a pit of piranhas***

**Dipper: WHY?! WHY ME?!**

**Me: Don't get me wrong. I love you but… reviews…. D:**

**Dipper: You people are all crazy!**

**Me: I know….**

**On another note, season finale? Pure beauty. I'm even more in love with Dipper now.**

**~MorganPines8998**


End file.
